1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved wall construction and more particularly, relates to a wall construction employing elongated vertical and horizontal frame members forming a framework for supporting one or more glazing panels installed from the inside.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the U.S. Pat. No. 3,037,591 which issued June 5, 1962 there is disclosed a wall construction wherein prefabricated panel assemblies including peripheral framing members attached around the edges of glazing panels are initially constructed or fabricated at a factory or the like and then are shipped as a package to a construction site for installation in a building structure to form a curtain wall. The wall construction therein shown, emphasized the prefabricated nature of the process before installation at the job site and the styling of the finished wall construction emphasized strong, deep, shadow lines in that the glazing panels are spaced an appreciable distance inwardly from the outer surface portions of the framing members. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,014, there is shown another wall system which reflects a changing trend from prefabricated or factory built units to wall systems that are fabricated initially and constructed at the building site. One of the main reasons for the changing trend is the design and size constraints that are imposed by the factory built or prefabricated approach which make it increasingly difficult to meet the higher air and water filtration standards that are becoming code requirements. In the U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,191, issued Mar. 19, 1974, there is illustrated yet another type of wall construction wherein a flush grid appearance is emphasized and in this type of wall construction, tinted heat absorbing and reflective glass is often used with resultant thermal shock problems caused when strong shadows are present. In addition, the flush grid appearance type systems almost universally require glazing from the outside and, consequently, economic considerations became controlling because of the high cost of erecting outside scaffolds and the like.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved wall construction which eliminates or greatly reduces the problems associated with the aforementioned wall systems.
More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved wall construction which provides a flush grid appearance yet one which is relatively simple, easily erected, and which can be glazed from the inside and in addition provides outstanding weathering performance, in terms of minimizing air and water infiltration.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an inside glazed wall construction of the character described which provides a thermal break or insulation in the frame member between an inside member and an outside glazing element.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved mullion system for a wall construction, which mullion system is readily adapted to accept both single and double thickness glazing panels with a minimum amount of conversion being required.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved mullion system of the character described which is adapted to be assembled and glazed from the inside by workmen, supported on the floor structure of the building.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved mullion system of the character described having extremely good weathering characteristics for minimizing the infiltration of air and water from the outside.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved building wall construction of the character described which is capable of being erected and glazed from the inside of a building without the use of exterior scaffolding and yet which is capable of reglazing from outside of the building should glass breakage occur.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved building wall construction of the character described which presents a neat and trim appearance from both the inside and outside and which is capable of interfacing well with interior ceilings, curtain recesses, heating-ventilating cooling units, and the like.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved building wall construction wherein a framework of vertical and horizontals is formed of interconnected, heat insulating frame members in a manner minimizing heat transfer between inside and outside portions of the frame members.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved building wall construction of the character described wherein inside elements of parallel frame members run past outside elements of transversely extending parallel frame members and vice versa.